A Teacher's POV - Field Trip
by Time Lady
Summary: Due to popular demand & sudden inspiration, I did a sequel sooner than planned. Iori, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Takeru, & Hikari on a field trip. Romance is in the air at a medieval fair. Will their teacher survive?


A Teacher's POV - Field Trip  
  
By Time Lady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters. The only things in this story I can claim as my own are the teacher and any other background characters that have not appeared in the TV show.  
  
-----  
  
How do let myself get talked into these things? Railroaded is more like it. I _hate _ field trips. Fun for the kids, hell for the teachers. Me and 20 hormonal pre-teens on a "test field trip" to a medieval English fair. I'm so happy I could spit.  
  
I was supposed to meet the 20 lucky kids who'd been selected to test out this field trip in the library. The reason this is a "test" field trip is that the school has never attended a medieval English fair before. I'm escorting a group of students of varying ages to see if it works. I looked over the list of students. Thankfully they only chose one kid that was younger than the average. Iori Hido could handle himself without me having to stand over him, unlike some of the older students on the list. With a couple of exceptions, most of the ones on the list were fairly responsible.  
  
Well before the bell, students began wandering into the library. "Kitsune, will you go to the office and check my box?" I said as I went over to the overhead projector. With a nod, the girl left. I flipped on the overhead projector and put up my page of directions:  
  
1. Find a partner.  
2. Sit down quietly.  
3. Put on your name tag.  
4. Wait for further directions.  
  
As more students wandered in, I checked over my things. Let's see - cell phone, sunglasses, pen, pencil, ID card, wallet, money, pocket first aid kit (including Tylenol, antacids, and Pepto Bismol), pocket sewing kit, tissues, swiss army knife, mace. . . it can't hurt to be prepared for anything. Don't ask how, but I crammed it all into a fanny pack, except the cell phone, which I clipped on my belt. Next to me was a box with clipboards, pencils, and papers.  
  
I looked up and noticed a few more students had arrived. I smiled when I noticed that so far, everyone had come ready for a medieval fair. One of the girls looked like she was wearing an old Halloween costume turned into a medieval dress. Most of the boys and a few of the girls wore oversized shirts belted at the waist like a tunic.  
  
"Here you go sensei," said Kitsune as she handed me a stack of papers. "Hinoko-san said the bus was ready when we were."  
  
"Good," I said. "Thank you." I noticed a large number of girls swarming around a table. "Girls, sit down already." Some of them moved away. I saw Takeru looking relieved. I couldn't help chuckling. All the girls wanted to be his partner, but I was fairly certain of whom he would choose.  
  
Glancing through my papers, I saw a note. Hmm... one of the girls was sick.... one less student to worry about, though that would mean having to have one group of 3. Ah well.  
  
"Good morning sensei," said Iori with a bow. "Thank you for allowing me to come along on this field trip."  
  
"You're welcome," I returned. "Read the message on the overhead."  
  
Just behind Iori came Hikari, dressed in a long, pink dress. I saw all the guys getting up and knew they were going to ask them to be their partner. They didn't have a chance. Takeru was out of his seat and asking Hikari while the rest were still pushing their chairs back.   
  
"Of course," I heard Hikari say. Takeru blushed slightly, then led her to the table where he and Iori were sitting. Once the prime partner material was taken, the rest of the class began pairing up. Poor Iori. It looked like no one was going to ask to be his parnter. Hmm? I didn't notice Miyako come in. Well, at least she asked Iori. Good thing too.  
  
I glanced at my watch. 2 minutes to the bell. "We'll start going over things after announcements are over," I announced. "We should be ready to leave by 8:30."  
  
After a quick head count, I realized I only had 18 students. One was absent. Which should have left me with 19 students. I consulted my list. Daisuke was missing. As the announcements began, I crossed my fingers. Maybe Daisuke was also sick. . . or he would show up after we left. I was hoping for even pairs.  
  
Naturally I wasn't that lucky. Just as the announcements finished, Daisuke skidded through the door. "Well, thank you for joining us," I said dryly. "All of the partners are taken. Miyu is sick today. You're going to have to join another group."   
  
"Daisuke, what on earth are you wearing?" exclaimed Ami. I studied what he was wearing and winced. He wore a tie-dye shirt and bell-bottom jeans, along with those goggles.  
  
"What?" He looked at everyone else dressed in medieval clothing. "What gives?"  
  
"We are attending a reenactment of a fair from medieval England," I said flatly.  
  
"Wha? I thought Scarborough Fair was a concert like that one in America in the 1960's," he said, his face bright red.  
  
If my anime fan friends would have seen me, they would have called referred to my expression as somewhat akin to "Soun Tendo Big Head Mode" as I said "GET WITH A PARTNER AND GET YOUR REAR END IN A CHAIR!!!!!!!"  
  
Sheepishly Daisuke looked around. His eyes went wide when he realized that Takeru and Hikari were partners. I could tell he was about to try and join their group. Miyako saved what could have been a big fiasco when she said "Daisuke, you can partner up with Iori and me." Daisuke looked a disappointed but I shoved him their way.   
  
"Go sit down," I said. "You're holding us up." Daisuke sat down, glaring at Takeru. Yeah, this is going to be a _fun _ field trip. Briefly I went over the rules. ". . . And I expect all of you to meet at the food pavilion at 12:00 and at 2:00. We leave at 2:30. Any questions?"  
  
"We can do whatever we want?" asked Daisuke.  
  
I winced. "Can someone explain to Daisuke what I just said?"  
  
"We're supposed to be at the tournament at 10:00, the food pavilion at 12:00, the dance at 1:00, and the artisan stalls in between," said Hikari. "Other than that, we can look at whatever we like. On the bus, there will be a test of what we saw."  
  
"Okay people, any further questions? No? Good. Let's head out to the bus." As we walked out, I caught Daisuke's arm. "If I have any problems with you today, I will not hesitate to discuss them with the soccer coach. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
He swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now move your rear."  
  
Thank God the bus trip was fairly quiet. Quiet in the sense of no major incidents that is. The kids were loud enough that I wished I'd brought ear plugs. Daisuke, as the only single person on the bus, was the lucky person to sit with me. He kept looking over behind us. I could tell he was looking at Hikari and Takeru.  
  
Finally we arrived at the fair grounds. Huge tents mushroomed over the area. "All right people," I announced as I stood up in front of the bus. "Remember, 10:00 at the tournament. I'll be checking up on you guys from time to time. If there is an emergency, let one of the fair workers know and I'll be paged."  
  
I watched as the kids left the bus. A couple of other school buses pulled up from other schools. Looks like field trip day for a bunch of schools. I gave the kids 5 minutes before heading out after them.  
  
Down by the artisan's stalls, several of my students watched a blacksmith working on hammering a sword. "Whoa, cool!" said Daisuke.  
  
"It's amazing how the heating and cooling of the iron sometimes makes it stronger," said Iori.  
  
"Oh wow, look at this!" exclaimed Miyako. She picked up a necklace. "This is heavy!"  
  
"Made from hand forged iron missy," said a blacksmith with a grin. "Each link made by hand."  
  
"According to the sign, there's a glass blowing demonstration in 5 minutes," said Hikari. "Want to go Takeru?"  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all go?" suggested Daisuke. Takeru glared at him.  
  
"Good idea," I said, making my presence known before the two could start something. "The sign also says that one of the people will get a special prize at the demonstration. Let's get on line."  
  
Most of my students at the stalls agreed. We lined up behind a group from another class. "Man," said Daisuke as he looked at all the students either in medieval dress or in school uniform. "I feel so out of place."  
  
"Next time read the information sheet," said Takeru.  
  
"Listen here..." began Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke? Takeru?" said one of the students from the class in front of us. The boy turned around. His face looked vaguely familiar. He was dressed in a gray school uniform like the other boys in his group.  
  
"OMIGOD! Ken! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Miyako.  
  
"My school is on a field trip. Yours too?" said the boy. He looked at the group. "Nice costumes. Umm. . . . Daisuke?"  
  
"I thought this was a concert, not a fair," grumbled Daisuke.  
  
"All right," said a red haired woman in medieval dress approached a table. She spoke with a distinct accent. "As you enter the tent, write your name on a slip of paper and drop it into the basket. We'll be drawing for a prize at the end of the demonstration."  
  
The line moved slowly, but we eventually reached the tent. Apparently some of my students knew this Ken kid. Particularly the way Miyako had latched onto his arm. I have to admit, the demonstration was impressive. It takes a lot more hot air than all of the professors combined to be able blow glass.   
  
"Thank ye for watching," said the lead glass blower in a very Irish brogue. "Many of our pieces are on sale in the marketplace. And now, one of ye lucky visitors will win a crafted piece of glass." He reached into the basket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I wouldn't have minded my name being called. I needed a new vase. "The winner is.... Takeru Takeshi." He handed Takeru a slip of paper. "Give this to the attendant at the booth for your prize."  
  
"Aw man!" exclaimed Daisuke. "I wanted to win the prize."  
  
"Everyone did Daisuke," I said as I shepherded my group out of the tent. "Be sure you check out some of the other demos. I'll meet you all at 10:00 at the tournament."  
  
I checked up on some of the other students. Some of the pairs had banded together to form small groups. Most of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. A good sign. A few of them had also found friends from other schools at the field trip. Well, they seemed to know each other. Like Miyako and and that Ken fellow.  
  
Speaking of whom, I found their little group a bit later. Daisuke and Iori looked like 5th and 6th wheels on a car. Though Miyako and Ken didn't look as quite as comfortable as Hikari and Takeru did.   
  
All of my students showed up at the tournament on time, thanks to my threats. I have to admit, I felt sorry for Daisuke. He sat about 2 rows behind Takeru and Hikari. The way he stared at them. . . . well, if looks could kill, Takeru would have been in an advanced state of rigor mortis.   
  
Note to self - do not bring Daisuke on the same field trips as Takeru and Hikari.  
  
Finally lunch rolled around. I did a roll call. All were present and accounted for. After all the walking, I was really glad to sit at one of the benches and put my feet up. Too bad all the food was the kind you'd find in medieval England. No soft drinks here. The most I could get was sparkling cider. Out of personal belief, I avoided anything meat. I'm not a vegetarian, but if I not sure how well it's been cooked, then I don't eat it. A few of my students had brought lunches. Others were more adventurous and tried the available fair. I will admit, the desserts were pretty good.  
  
While we ate, Miyako came up to me. "Sensei, would you mind if I went with my friend Ken as my partner?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, we're in the same club after school hours. . . . and we're really good friends. . . . and I can see that Iori and Daisuke are kind of uncomfortable tagging along with us."  
  
I thought for a moment. "As long as you two are readily accessible, and you appear when you're supposed to."  
  
"Yes sensei," she said. She dashed back to the table. Slowly pairs and groups began to dribble out. Including Hikari and Takeru. Daisuke stood to follow him. "Hold it," I said.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your partner is not ready yet," I said, pointing out that Iori was still eating. "You're not going anywhere without your partner."  
  
"But Miyako..."  
  
"Miyako asked my permission to go with her friend. You are still Iori's partner. You're going to wait for him."  
  
"Aw man..."  
  
Iori finished his lunch about 10 minutes later. The poor guy was dragged off by Daisuke. I'm sure he wanted to find Takeru and Hikari. Not much I could do about that. I don't think he found them though.   
  
At least until it was time for the dance. A stout blond woman with a distinct Scottish accent appeared to be in charge. "I need a partner." She surveyed the group. "You'll do. You in the tie-dye shirt."  
  
"Who me?" asked a surprised Daisuke.  
  
"I do not see anyone else wearing tie-dye." The instructor dragged Daisuke into the center of the group. "Each of you now find a partner and form a circle around us."  
  
It looked like everyone had a partner except Iori. Poor guy. He looked disappointed. "It looks like I need a partner for this. Would you be my partner?" I said.  
  
Iori's eyes brightened. "Yes ma'am." he replied politely.   
  
A quartet of minstrals sat in one corner of the tent, playing a tune from merry ol' England. The instructor knew what she was doing. Particularly if she could get Daisuke to stop stepping on her feet. I have to admit it was fun dancing with Iori. Kind of like dancing with my nephew. The only problem was with spinning. I had to spin Iori instead of him spinning me. I'm short, but not that short. When I could, I glanced around at the other couples. Hikari and Takeru were doing very well. So were Miyako and Ken. But poor Akemi.... her partner was Moose Thompson, an exchange student from Canada. Moose was the least coordinated person around. They were right next to us. I narrowly avoided getting kicked by Moose. Akemi wasn't so lucky. He spun her so hard she became dizzy.  
  
The lesson lasted 45 minutes. I glanced at my watch. "Okay gang. You have 15 minutes to do anything you might have missed."  
  
As did many of my students, I had saved my shopping for last. Who wanted to lug packages around the fair the entire day? I was at the glass table in the marketplace examining pieces. Those glassblowers did some good work. There was a couple of nice vases I was looking at for my apartment when Takeru and Hikari came by. Takeru handed the attendant the ticket he received. "Congratulations," said the attendant. "You may choose anything from this table." Takeru looked over the pieces carefully. They were all small items. Finally he picked up a little statuette that appeared to be a glass angel. With a smile he handed it to Hikari.  
  
"Takeru, you didn't have to. . . " she said delightedly as she examined the figurine.  
  
"I wanted to," he replied, blushing. Hikari stood on her tiptoes and gave him a thank-you kiss.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with my girl?" exclaimed Daisuke as he ran up to them.   
  
"I am _not _ your girl," said Hikari flatly.  
  
"Get away from her," snarled Daisuke. Great. Bloody great. I knew this day had gone too smoothly. I walked over to intervene. I was a few seconds too late. Daisuke pushed himself between Hikari and Takeru, then shoved Takeru to the ground. Startled, Hikari lost her grip on the statuette.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed as the angel crashed to the ground and shattered.  
  
"That does it!" I said, repeating my "Soun Tendo" impression. I grabbed Daisuke's shoulder in a way much like what a Vulcan neck pinch would be. "You're coming with me." I half led, half dragged the boy along with me. "Daisuke, you have just pushed me too far today." I ignored the startled glances. "Not only are you going to have 2 weeks of detention, I am going to have a nice little chat with your parents _and _ the soccer coach."  
  
"No, sensei! I'm sorry!" he begged.  
  
"Too late," I said as I made him get into the bus. "You _will _ write a written apologize to Takeru and Hikari while I get the other students." I shoved a clipboard, paper, and pencil into his hands. "But that will not help you. You made a bad choice mister, and now you're going to pay the price."  
  
I left Daisuke on the bus with the driver, then went back to the marketplace. Hikari and Takeru were picking up the pieces of the statuette. Iori was helping them. "Tch," said the lady behind the table. "That boy should be grounded for a month."   
  
"I'm sure he will be," I said.   
  
"And those kids took such a long time picking it out. . . . Here, bring me the pieces," said the lady.  
  
"That's ok," said Hikari. "I'll try and glue it back together."  
  
"Never you mind. The glass blowers can remelt the glass." She went behind a curtain and came back out holding another angel statuette. "Here."  
  
"Thank you," said Takeru.  
  
"If you guys are finished, why don't you three start rounding up the others," I said. "It's about time to go. Meet back at the bus." With a nod, Hikari, Takeru, and Iori headed off.  
  
I turned back to the vases I was trying to decide between and found that someone had bought one. Well, that decided it. I took the other vase.  
  
Back at the bus, all of the students were waiting. I did another head count. All present and accounted for. Miyako didn't seem to want to leave Ken, but Takeru and Iori dragged her aboard. "You'll see him after school," said Hikari.  
  
"Iori, pass these out," I said, handing him pencils and papers. "Mira, pass out the clipboards." I gave her a box. "These are your quizzes on the field trip," I said with an evil grin. "You _will _ have these finished before we get back to school. No talking during the test. I'll collect them at school."  
  
Thankfully the bus ride back was uneventful, except for huge amounts of traffic. Daisuke didn't dare move an inch as he sat next to me dejectedly. All I heard was the furious scribbling of pencils. That was fine with me. I was starting to get a headache. Students like Daisuke are the reason I still hate field trips.  
  
Thanks to the traffic, we arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell. I collected the clipboards and papers. "I need someone to take these to my classroom while I make a phone call."  
  
"I will sensei," said Iori.   
  
"Me too," said one of the other students.  
  
I tossed Iori my keys. "I'll be in the office. Bring me the keys when you're finished. The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
There was a stampede as I escorted Daisuke to the office. If there's one thing I hate more than field trips, it's calling parents. Mrs. Motomiya was less than pleased, but didn't seem to get the total point of _why _ her son did what he did. Like mother, like son. Frustrated I ended my call and sent Daisuke packing with a 2 week long detention slip. I just wanted to leave. I'd talk to the coach in the morning. As I walked out of the office, Iori handed me my keys.  
  
"Thank you sensei," he said with a bow. "I had an enjoyable time."  
  
"Iori, sometimes I wish all the students were like you." But they're not. . . . and that's what makes the job interesting. "You better head off before your mother worries."  
  
"Good bye," he said over his shoulder.  
  
After a stop by the teachers' lounge for water to accompany my Tylenol, I went back to the room. There was a bag on my desk, with a simple note. It just said "Thank you." and was signed Iori. Blinking in surprise, I opened the bag. The other vase! Iori must have bought it for me. I couldn't help smiling. Outside my window, I saw Iori talking with Takeru, Miyako, and Hikari. Takeru and Hikari were holding hands. Iori glanced up and saw me at the window. He waved.  
  
Maybe field trips aren't so bad after all.  



End file.
